castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Gems
Gems are the cheater points of Castle Clash. They are purchased for real money and let you skip wait times. Gems may also be earned through Achievements and daily gifts. They can be used to buy Gold, Mana, Honor Badges or random Heroes. Gems cannot be used to buy Hero Shards, but there is a daily gift that grants 30 shards for buying at least 230 gems each day. The best use of gems is probably buying random heroes or trading them for honor badges in the shop. A hero bought with gems will not be ordinary and may be more likely to be legendary than one bought with honor badges. You may still get lots of the same elite heroes you already have when buying with gems. Rolling for random Heroes with gems is also the only way to get the Pumpkin Duke or Snowzilla Heroes. If you want to increase the Talent level of a hero, it is more cost effective to sacrifice a hero bought with honor badges then with gems. Purchasing Gems Gems can be purchased Either by clicking the "+" next to your Gem amount in the top right corner of the screen, or by opening the Shop and clicking on "Treasure". The current rates, without any sales, is as follows: * $1.99 for 230 Gems (115 Gems per $1 spent) * $4.99 for 600 Gems (120 Gems per $1 spent) * $9.99 for 1400 Gems (140 Gems per $1 spent) * $19.99 for 3000 Gems (150 Gems per $1 spent) * $49.99 for 7800 Gems (156 Gems per $1 spent) * $99.99 for 16800 Gems (168 Gems per $1 spent) Gem Uses Gems are a highly useful currency. They can: * Generating random high quality Heroes, often Legendary * Automatically finish an upgrade on a building. * Generate 5 more dungeon attempts. Note: This only adds five attempts, it doesn't give you more tries than five in the long term. * Remove wait times when producing troops with an Army Camp * Revive Heroes instantly after battle * Purchase "Shields" which prevent you from being attacked * Purchase more builders for upgrading more buildings at once * Purchasing Gold or Mana in the Shop * Purchasing Honor badges (Once a day only) * Purchasing decorations for your base Gem Gifts For purchasing Gems, you're granted "Gifts", accessed by clicking the Gift Box icon below your current Honor Badge amount. Any gems earned through offers are added to the total towards your Gem Gifts. Your first purchase of Gems grants you an additional 200 Gems here. All Heroes granted as gifts have a random Talent, just like Heroes obtained through other means. Note: This is the only way to obtain the Spirit Mage Hero. The bare minimum possibly spent to get the Spirit Mage is $300, without factoring in special sales or offers, by buying the $99.99 Gem package three times. The most you could spend $436, by getting the $1.99 Gem package two hundred and eighteen times. * Purchasing 230 Gems grants you an Angel Hero and 3,000 Honor Badges. * Purchasing 600 Gems grants you a Crystal Ooze Hero and 10,000 Honor Badges. * Purchasing 3000 Gems grants you a Pain-da Hero and 20,000 Honor Badges. * Purchasing 15,000 Gems grants you a Gelatinous Champion Hero and 30,000 Honor Badges. * Purchasing 50,000 Gems grants you a Spirit Mage Hero and 50,000 Honor Badges. Category:Resources